


Ships Sailing

by Kitty_writes_fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Luka and Adrien are Willing, M/M, Marinette is Desperate, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, characters are aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_writes_fanfiction/pseuds/Kitty_writes_fanfiction
Summary: Alya becomes upset after seeing a couple she shipped together arguing in the park, and when they storm away from each other, she becomes angry, thinking that they broke up. As a result, she turns into the Shipper, and akuma hellbent on making all of her ships sail. (In other words, Alya basically becomes a conduit for the fandom to get their ships to sail).
Relationships: Chat Noir| Adrien Agreste/ Luka Couffaine| Viperion/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng| Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was sitting on a park bench when it happened. She heard loud arguing, and saw Rose and Juleka not far from here, having a lover’s quarrel. Rose was angrier than ever, and Juleka was crying, looking as if she were pleading with Rose not to do something. Marinette laughed as some of the conversation drifted over to her ears. For kwami’s sake, they were arguing about whether or not Rose should be allowed to confront someone who made fun of Juleka by calling her a weird goth. Juleka was terrified that Rose would get hurt, and Rose was out for blood. But then she saw Alya coming into the park. Alya was too far away to hear what they were saying, but her eyes locked onto the couple with frightening intensity. Rose threw her hands up, yelling that she was going to find the person that bullied Juleka whether Juleka liked it or not, and Alya gasped as Rose stormed away. Oh god, Alya probably thought they were breaking up. Alya’s hand flew up to cover her mouth, and Marinette winced, starting to get up. Alya was quite the shipper nowadays, and Marinette knew she would get really emotional if she thought one of her ships that had sailed back in high school was splitting apart. But before Marinette could get within ten feet of Alya, she saw the black butterfly coming towards her. She screamed to get Alya’s attention, telling her to run, but it was too late. The butterfly disappeared into the engagement ring Nino had given her a few weeks ago, and she shouted a loud ‘yes’ to the sky. As she transformed, Marinette knew she should run, but she was frozen in place. Alya transformed into a pink woman wearing a skin-tight red bodysuit, and she turned towards Marinette with a smile.  
“Hehe...Lukadrinette…”  
Marinette frowned. What the hell was Lukadrinette? Wait, was it a ship name? Oh god! Alya lifted her hand, and a beam of light shot out of the engagement ring and into Marinette’s stomach. She flew backwards and landed on her ass a few feet away, and Alya took off running the direction Rose had gone. Marinette groaned and got to her feet, holding her stomach. Oh god, what had Alya done to her? And what was Lukadrinette? Marinette tried to remember how ship names worked. It was based off of the pairings that the shipper thought went together best, right? Alya was Marinette’s best friend, so she knew a lot of things. Like that Marinette still had a crush on both Adrien and Luka, despite having had five years after high school to try and figure out which of the two she liked more. Marinette frowned. Obviously the first half of the ship name was Luka, but what was the ‘adr’ part? The ‘inette’ was obviously the back half of her name, but who...oh no. OH NO. Alya shipped all three of them?! Was she crazy?! Marinette felt heat blossom in her gut, and much more of it than she usually felt whenever she thought about Luka and Adrien. She stumbled back to the park bench and snatched up her purse, then started making her way home. At least she didn’t still live with Maman and Papa, because the wetness gathering between her legs could only mean one thing. Alya had used some type of sexual power on her, and she needed to get home and relieve herself, fast. She saw her apartment building not far from where she was and sped up, fumbling in her purse to find her keys. She found them right before she made it to the door, and she jammed the key in the door so hard that if she’d missed, she most likely would have broken it. She raced up the stairs and quickly unlocked her apartment door, then shut it behind her and re-locked it. Her room was warm. Too warm. If she did anything in here, she was liable to overheat. Marinette eyed the glass doors that led out to her balcony and gulped. As she opened them and stood outside, a cool breeze blew by, cooling her feverish skin. She looked around to see if anyone was out, but luckily all the civilians had gone inside after word of the new akuma attack got out. In the distance, at rooftop level, she spotted Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion, Chat Noir, and several other Miraculous Holders racing towards what she assumed was Alya. Sure enough, she heard her yelling not long after.  
“I am the Shipper! All my ships must sail! HAHAHA! JuleRose must not sink!”  
Marinette sank down into her lounge chair, never more relieved to be alone. The others would probably have a hard time capturing the akuma without Ladybug to help them, but Marinette had learned from past experience not to try and fight akumas once she’d been compromised like this. Besides, they’d all gotten upgraded suits for their eighteenth birthdays, and the upgrades were incredible. Enhanced strength, sight, and hearing, as well as a fundamental change in the suits’ makeups. They could be taken off now, without having to detransform. Of course, when it happened, Alya immediately pointed out that it meant they could have sex while in the suits if they wanted to, which had been true, but not necessary to say out loud. On top of that, they had a back up plan for containing the akumas and de-evilizing the victims when Ladybug was otherwise unavailable. Either way, they could handle it without her until she relieved herself enough to transform. So she got comfortable in her lounge chair and slowly ran her hands down her body, gathering anticipation before she actually touched herself. She usually didn’t need much, and she was more desperate than usual, but she liked drawing it out. As her fingers finally found their way between her legs, she let out a soft sigh and got to work. The steady rhythm calmed her even as her hips started rolling, but something was wrong. She wasn’t building up like she usually did, and the pleasure seemed muted somehow. She found herself craving more than her own delicate fingers could provide, and frustration built in place of her arousal. And even worse, it sounded like the fight was ending, which meant her privacy would not last long. Marinette started to remove her fingers, but then she saw Viperion and Chat Noir land on the rooftop across from her. An absolutely filthy idea formed in her head, and her sex throbbed just thinking about it. The two heroes paused on the rooftop across from her, and Marinette looked down so they wouldn’t think she’d spotted them. Biting her lip, she very carefully lifted her legs up to her chest and pulled her black lace panties down and off her legs. From where they were now, Viperion and Chat Noir would have an unimpeded view of her crotch, which was pulsing with need now. As her fingers slowly dragged down her body again, she shivered as she felt their gazes on her, and a moan slipped past her lips when her index finger finally brushed against her folds. She rubbed up and down the edges of her slit, teasing herself, and then finally she slipped a finger inside her entrance. Oh, yeah, this was much better than her first attempt. She’d had no idea she could get this aroused by touching herself, but apparently having an audience was a huge turn-on for her. She cracked open one eye to peek at the rooftop across from her, and to her surprise, both Viperion and Chat Noir were still there, watching her intently. Without the suit’s enhanced vision, she couldn’t tell if they were aroused or not, but surely they were enjoying the show if they hadn’t left yet. Marinette ground the heel of her palm into her clit and fucked herself on two fingers, not bothering to smother her moans. Marinette bucked her hips in an attempt to get more friction, but it wasn’t enough. She was on the very edge of her climax, but she couldn’t bring herself over the edge for some reason. She fingered herself furiously, frustrated tears slipping down her cheeks, but it was no use. Why couldn’t she come? Was this part of the akuma’s powers? Marinette tore her fingers off herself in a frustrated rage, and stormed back inside her apartment, not bothering to grab her panties on the way in. She stared at her reflection once she got inside. God, she was a mess. She’d made such an effort to look good today, and it was ruined. She had picked out one of her own designs, a Chat Noir and Viperion themed number consisting of a green crop top and a blue skirt. She’d even worn her hair down today, but now it was frizzy and only made her tear-stained face look worse. Marinette sighed and threw herself on her bed, hoping that Viperion and Chat Noir hadn’t seen her cry. The chances were slim, and sure enough, she heard a quiet knocking on her balcony doors a few minutes later. She sighed and got up, then opened the door after swiping at her eyes.  
“Y-Yes?”  
Dammit, her voice was way too shaky. Viperion’s face was one of utter concern, while Chat was blushing, but still concerned.  
“Marinette, are you okay? We saw you crying.”  
Chat muttered under his breath, but Marinette heard it. “Among other things.”  
She ignored the flutter in her stomach at that comment and shook her head. “No, I’m fine, just...tired?”  
Viperion stared at her for a moment, then scowled. “It was the akuma, wasn’t it? Did Alya blast you with that ring of hers?”  
Marinette bit her lip, but nodded. As Viperion and Chat Noir sucked in a breath, a strange look crossed their faces, one Marinette couldn’t decipher.  
“Who...Who does she ship you with? We’ll go find them for you.”  
Marinette gasped, and finally figured out their expressions. God, they looked...jealous! Marinette dried her tears, wiping away what was left with the back of her hand.  
“Oh, you two are too sweet. But don’t worry, you don’t have to do that, really.”  
Chat frowned. “Princess, we aren’t going to leave you to suffer like this. We’re serious, name someone and we’ll bring them.”  
Man, this was awkward. Did they really think so little of themselves that they just assumed she liked someone other than them? Guess she hadn’t made her crushes on them as obvious as everyone else said. Then again, she had liked both of them since high school...oh, fuck it, here goes nothing.  
“Would you two like to come in? I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
Viperion and Chat glanced at each other, then nodded. Marinette opened the door wider, and the two of them stepped into her room, looking around. Neither of them had seen her room since she lived with Maman and Papa, and her decorating skills had changed a lot. Now, her room was filled with designer’s equipment. She caught Chat Noir staring at one mannequin in particular, and she blushed.  
“Oh, that? That’s a Chat Noir themed dress.”  
Chat Noir gasped and walked over to admire it, his grin so wide it was comical. “Really? You have clothes designed after me?”  
Marinette giggled. “Of course! After all, the heroes of Paris are quite popular now, and Chat Noir's colors go well with just about everything.”  
She walked over to another mannequin covered by a sheet, and smiled at Viperion. “And you would not believe who is most popular with the ladies.”  
She pulled off the sheet, and Viperion’s eyes went wide. On the mannequin was a rather saucy Viperion-themed lingerie set.  
“I’ve gotten more than a few requests for Viperion themed clothing, too.”  
Chat laughed and elbowed Viperion. “Dude, never knew you were so popular with the ladies.”  
Viperion gulped and turned to Marinette. “Well, that’s...flattering, I suppose? But in all seriousness, who did Alya ship you with?”  
Marinette ignored his question as she toyed with some of the blue lace on the lingerie set. “I need judges to see if this piece looks good or not. It may look good on the mannequin, but you never know how it will look on an actual person until you try it on, and I’m too biased to judge myself. I need to try that Chat Noir dress, too.”  
Chat chuckled. “Princess, are you asking us to look at you in lingerie? You won’t be embarrassed by that?”  
Marinette smirked to herself, and shook her head. “Not at all. In fact...I’m rather excited to do it.”  
Viperion sucked in a breath, and Marinette giggled. About time he got it.  
“Holy shit. Alya ships you with us, doesn’t she?”  
Chat frowned. “Wait, what?”  
Marinette pulled the underwear off the mannequin and smiled at Chat Noir. “You heard him, kitty. Alya’s ‘OT3’ as she calls it is Lukadrinette. She’s been shipping it for a while now, since high school actually.”  
As Marinette crossed the room to take the Chat Noir dress off the mannequin, she heard Chat and Viperion talking in hushed tones. She let them talk while she disappeared into her large closet, and then she smiled to herself. God, she’d never imagined herself being this bold before, but she kinda liked it! Her sex throbbed again as she stripped and pulled on the Viperion lingerie set, admiring how it clung to her curves perfectly before she covered it up with the Chat Noir dress. The dress was form fitting, modeled like a blouse and pencil skirt, with a green top half and a black bottom that showed off her narrow waist and wide hips. Oh, she’d definitely filled out since her high school days. She could actually see herself as beautiful, and it gave her the confidence she needed to open that door. Chat Noir’s eyes widened when he saw her, and he elbowed Viperion sharply. She spun around in the dress, smiling, and then stopped to face them again.  
“Well, what do you think? Does it look good?”  
Chat stalked towards her, his eyes full of want. For her.  
“It looks incredible, Princess, but…”  
Marinette frowned. “But what?”  
Chat smirked. “This dress would look much better on your floor.”  
Marinette gasped, and Chat swallowed the noise with a fierce kiss. Okay, so yes, she’d been trying to seduce them, but she hadn’t thought it would work that well! Marinette positively melted into Chat Noir’s kiss, and moaned softly into his mouth when she felt Viperion hug her from behind and press his lips to her ear.  
“I couldn’t agree more, kitty. I’m rather eager to see that lingerie set on her, too.”  
Marinette shivered and lifted her arms, and the boys took the invitation to slide the dress off of her. Soon Marinette was wearing nothing but the lingerie, and she was so aroused she could feel that her panties were completely soaked. Viperion spun her around to face him, and Chat Noir took both her wrists and lifted them up into the air above her head, putting her body on full display for them. Viperion groaned at the sight.  
“God, Mari, you look beautiful.”  
Marinette squirmed in Chat’s grip, trying to rub her thighs together to get a little friction. But then Chat was backing up towards her bed, pulling her with him, and Marinette saw something pass between the two boys.  
“We’re going to make you feel good, Mari. Is that okay with you?”  
Marinette could only moan in response, so she nodded her head frantically. A purr of approval from Chat was her only warning before she was roughly tossed on the bed, and then she saw Chat removing his belt. As he took the long length of leather in his hands and stalked towards her, something told Mari to keep her arms above her head. Her eyes popped open wide when she felt Chat wrap the leather around her wrists and secure it to her bed, and she was suddenly glad for the steel-frame bed with the decorative iron bars on the headboard. God, the things they could do to her while she was vulnerable like this...Marinette’s spine arched and both Viperion and Chat Noir tracked the movement with their eyes. Viperion’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Marinette’s eyes zeroed in on his unnaturally long tongue, a side effect of the suit she had often fantasized about. It seemed like that particular organ had been manufactured for sex, since it was long like a snake’s tongue, but still thick and muscular like a human’s tongue.  
“D-Don’t just stare, please...I need both of you!”  
Chat chuckled and climbed onto the bed on her right side, and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.  
“Relax, Princess. How about you tell us what you want us to do first, hmm?”  
Marinette moaned, and eyed Viperion’s mouth again, too desperate to be embarrassed about begging. “I-I want...I want his tongue…”  
Viperion smiled and knelt by her bedside, running his hand over her leg teasingly. “Where, Mari? Where do you want my tongue?”  
Marinette groaned and lifted her hips off the bed, but Viperion didn’t move. He wanted her to say it.  
“B-Between my legs.”  
Viperion smiled, then glanced at Chat. “And what do you want him to do?”  
Marinette got a dirty idea, and she arched to push her breasts up. “Kittens like milk, right?”  
Chat’s eyes widened, and a low purr started in his throat. “How naughty of you, Princess.”  
Chat’s hand slipped under her back to unclasp her bra, and Marinette was glad the thing was strapless. If he’d had to untie her to remove it, she was liable to pounce on him, and right now she liked being vulnerable for the two of them. Chat leaned back after he pulled the garment off, and then a soft groan escaped him.  
“W-What?”  
Chat smiled at her. “You’re perfect, Mari. Even better than I’d imagined.”  
Marinette shivered as she felt Viperion settling between her legs, and he gently pried her legs apart with his hands. A growl of approval from him made her look down, and she saw him staring at her clothed sex shamelessly.  
“God, Mari, you’re so wet for us already. I can smell you.”  
Chat chuckled and lowered his mouth to her neck, and she felt him suck a mark there. She imagined being covered in marks from the two of them tomorrow, and the very thought of it had her getting wetter. God, she hoped they would mark her more. Chat’s mouth blazed a fiery hot trail down her skin, until he was circling her nipple, teasing. Viperion pressed kisses to her inner thighs, sucking marks of his own, and Marinette moaned, trying to egg them on. Finally, Chat’s tongue dragged across her nipple, and she bucked her hips up as electricity raced down her spine. Viperion chuckled and hooked his arms under her legs, holding her thighs open easily, and then he descended on her. She felt his tongue drag up her folds through the lacy material that covered her, and a high-pitched whine ripped out of her throat. God, he was such a tease! Viperion flicked her clit through the underwear, then dragged his tongue across her again. But then he growled, and Marinette lifted her head to look down at him.  
“As much as I love teasing you, Mari, I need to taste you, and I need to do it now.”  
Viperion removed her underwear as fast as possible without ripping it, and then he was back between her legs, and he was pressing a kiss to her skin. Marinette bit her lip, whining, and Viperion chuckled. Chat lifted his head from her nipple and blew cold air across the tight peak, making her gasp and shoot him a look. He just laughed and moved to her neglected nipple, a vibrating purr in his throat driving her absolutely insane as his teeth grazed against her areola and he suckled on her. And then Viperion’s mouth was finally right where she wanted it to be. He dragged his tongue up her slit and swallowed, groaning.  
“God, you taste like fucking honey, Marinette.”  
Marinette moaned at the praise as Viperion licked her again, and then he drew her into his mouth and sucked. Marinette’s thighs quaked as pleasure rolled through her, but Viperion was just getting started. He licked and sucked like his life depended on it, absolutely devouring her like she was a feast just for him. His thumb brushed against her clit as he moved down to her entrance, and his lips teased her there as he gently massaged her with his thumb. Marinette was suddenly overcome with the need to watch him, and as she stared down at him, he lifted his head and made eye contact with her. That image burned itself into her memory, for sure. Viperion nestled between her thighs with her juices glistening on his lips, a lazy smirk on his face as his long tongue darted out to lick her without breaking eye contact. Meanwhile, Chat was drawing down the zipper of his suit, and Marinette couldn’t help but stare at his well-defined muscles. She wasn’t the only one who’d filled out over the years. As she stared at Chat Noir and Viperion, Marinette suddenly knew exactly what she wanted. But before she could say anything, Viperion sealed his mouth against her entrance, and his long tongue disappeared inside of her. Marinette arched her back and screamed her pleasure as Viperion started fucking her with his tongue, pressing in deep and then slowly retreating in movements that mimicked what he would no doubt be doing with his hips later. Marinette’s vision went white, and before she could even shout a warning, she exploded. Viperion’s hum of approval vibrated through her core, and he drew out her orgasm with languid strokes of his tongue. With a jolt, Marinette realized he was swallowing everything she’d offered him, and when he finished, he stared up at her with bright eyes and licked the remnants of her orgasm off his face.  
“Thank you, Mari. That was delicious.”  
Chat chuckled, and that was when Marinette noticed that he’d sucked bruises onto her breasts. He reached up to untie her, but Marinette was far from done.  
“M-More...N-Need...more…”  
Viperion and Chat both stared at her in surprise, and Marinette moaned when she noticed how hard they both still were. Marinette got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Chat, pausing to kiss Viperion on her way there. She straddled his hips where he knelt on the bed and threaded her fingers into his hair as she kissed him with everything she had. When she pulled back to let them both breathe, she leaned down and whispered in Chat’s ear.  
“I want you both to fuck me. Together.”  
Chat’s erection jumped against her thigh, still confined by that leather suit. Chat got the message when Marinette growled impatiently, and he shot a look to Viperion. Finally, both of them started stripping, and Marinette stared shamelessly as they revealed themselves. No, scratch that, she moaned. God, Viperion had to be a solid nine inches and thick around, and Chat Noir had to be about ten inches, though he wasn’t as thick. Marinette listened while Chat told Viperion what she wanted from them, but before Chat was even finished, she felt his fingers pressing at her entrance. His still gloved fingers. Marinette arched, pushing her body flush against Chat’s chest as the clawed digits pressed inside of her core, and behind her Viperion was busy pressing feverish kisses and bites against the back of her neck. When his teeth grazed her throat, Marinette suddenly realized he had fangs.  
“O-Oh god, bite me, please!”  
Viperion paused, clearly surprised, but then those delicious fangs were pressing against her throat, and they broke skin in a rush of pleasure that had Marinette reeling. Her head tilted back to give Viperion more access, and he groaned in approval. Marinette’s hips worked up a steady rhythm as she fucked herself on Chat’s fingers, suddenly aware that there were four of them in her now. A small part of her wondered why there wasn’t more resistance, since she was still a virgin, but a bigger part of her shouted back ‘who cares, you won’t be for long’. Suddenly, Viperion grabbed her hips and held her still, and Chat withdrew his fingers from her core. As Marinette whined at the loss, she suddenly felt their erections pressing into her. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Would they even fit? After all, she was a virgin, wouldn’t she be too tight for both of them? But as Chat reached between their bodies and positioned himself at her entrance, Marinette felt Viperion at her back, holding her steady, and she relaxed as she realized they would take care of her, and make sure she didn’t hurt too much. Finally, Chat started sliding in, there was a delicious friction, and...nothing. Marinette frowned.  
“W-Wait, isn’t it supposed to hurt the first time?”  
Viperion frowned. “You mean it didn’t?”  
Marinette shook her head. “N-Not at all. But that doesn’t make any sense, I was a virgin before this!”  
Chat Noir huffed, talking through his teeth in an effort not to lose control while he was inside of her. “I-I think it’s part of the akuma’s effects. Even if Alya ships us three together, she knows Marinette is a virgin and she would never want to hurt her best friend, right?”  
Marinette frowned. “But then what will happen afterward? Will I go back to being a virgin?”  
Viperion chuckled. “I don’t think it matters, Mari. After all, if you are, we can always just take care of it a second time.”  
Marinette gasped as she felt Viperion’s fingers sliding into her entrance alongside Chat’s erection, and Chat groaned as she rolled her hips involuntarily. Chat gripped her hips to hold her still while Viperion worked two fingers inside of her next to Chat’s cock. By the time he added a third finger, Marinette’s thighs were quaking so bad she was like her own personal vibrator.  
“Mari? Mari, look at me. Are you okay?”  
Marinette trembled as she looked up at Chat, her eyes hazy. “Hey, stop for a second. Marinette, do you need us to stop?”  
Marinette’s eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically. God, that was the last thing she wanted! As Chat gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, Marinette’s tremors slowly stopped.  
“S-Sorry, I just got overwhelmed for a sec.”  
Viperion smiled against her shoulder. “It’s okay, Mari. It didn’t hurt, did it?”  
Marinette laughed shakily. “N-No. Believe it or not, it was too much pleasure.”  
Chat snorted. “You mean you were getting overstimulated?”  
When Marinette nodded, she felt both of them relax. God, they’d really been worried about her, hadn’t they? Marinette felt her heart swell with joy, and a burst of confidence had her rolling her hips against Chat’s cock and Viperion’s fingers. Chat made a strangled noise and his hands flew down to still her hips, and Viperion laughed.  
“Little jumpy there, kitty?”  
Chat cursed loudly. “Fucking...Christ, Mari, warn me next time!”  
Marinette giggled, feeling extra bold for some reason. “Sorry. I was trying to tell Viperion to hurry up.”  
Viperion snorted, and then his fingers were retreating, and the head of his cock pressed against her entrance, rubbing against Chat. Chat and Viperion both hissed as Viperion slid in, while Marinette tipped her head back and moaned, drowning in pleasure at the blissful feeling of being filled by both of them. As she shuddered, she felt herself clenching around them spasmodically, and then it happened. Viperion moved first, then Chat, until they were pumping in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Marinette didn’t take long to finish for the second time that night, but the boys kept going. Marinette screamed as she came a third time, then finally a fourth time, before she started to feel Chat’s hips stutter. Chat came with a roar and pulled out of her, too sensitive to continue, but god, Viperion was still going. Viperion pulled out and pressed her down onto the mattress, and Marinette pulled her shaking body up onto her knees as Viperion pressed against her ass. For a moment, he molded himself to her back, and Marinette looked down between her arms and saw his thick cock between her legs, so big and long that it almost reached her belly button where it was pressing against her stomach. Marinette moaned at the sight and rocked back against him desperately, and he got the message. Viperion pulled back and positioned himself, and pushed in easily. Marinette’s arms gave out, and she dropped face-first onto the mattress.Viperion slammed into her at a breakneck pace, and Marinette could do nothing more than lay there and bask in the pleasure as Viperion fucked her into the mattress. His hand smoothed down her spine, and then it was in her hair, holding her head up with a hold that was just short of painful. Marinette moaned as Chat came forward to claim her mouth, and then she shuddered her way through her fifth orgasm of the night. Finally, Viperion groaned loudly and came, his hips slowly pumping as he drew out his orgasm. He was so exhausted, he collapsed onto the bed next to her, panting.  
“M-Mari...you okay?”  
Marinette rolled over until her face was right by his, the most blissful smile on her face. “Mmm...I just came five times in one night, I’m much better than okay.”  
Viperion smiled, then detransformed, leaving behind a very sleepy Luka in his stead. Marinette felt Chat drop onto the bed behind her, and then there was a flash of green light, which told her he’d detransformed as well.  
“Plagg? Let’ssss get out of here and find Tikki.”  
“Yes, please. And while we’re at it, can we please find some eye bleach? I’m going to have nightmares for the next month after this.”  
Marinette snorted. “Sorry, guys.”  
Plagg grumbled some more as the two kwamis flew off to look for Tikki in her room, and then she felt Adrien snuggle up against her back, his arms looping around her stomach as he held her close. Luka smiled and scooted closer as well, though he opted to shift farther down her body as he looped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her abdomen. Marinette parted her legs to make room for his body, and he nestled into the space with a soft sigh.  
“Good night Princess.”  
“Yeah, good night Mari.”  
Marinette smiled. “Good night, Adrien. Good night, Luka.”  
~~~  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
Marinette jerked awake, only to be met with one pissed off best friend. “Oh...hi Alya?”  
“My fucking ship sailed, and you didn’t tell me?!”  
Marinette felt Adrien and Luka stirring next to her, and she sighed at Alya. “Alya, please, it just happened yesterday!”  
Alya glared at her. “Girl! I swear, if you don’t-”  
Luka growled next to her, catching Alya’s attention. “And I swear, if you don’t stop yelling and leave right now, you’re never getting your best friend back.”  
Alya sucked in a breath, clearly about to argue, but Adrien cut her off. “Chill out, Alya. You don’t remember it, but you got akumatized yesterday, and you were hellbent on sailing all your ships. You blasted Mari with some kind of power, and she got super horny as a result. We took care of her while the others handled you.”  
Alya froze, and the anger drained out of her. “I was akumatized? A-And I attacked Mari?”  
Mari grabbed her covers and held them up to her chest as she sat up. “Oh, no, it’s okay, really! I’m fine, Alya. Besides, I’m not a virgin anymore, so that’s a plus!”  
Alya snorted. “Alright, fine. But you gotta give me deets later!”  
Adrien and Luka shouted in unison. “FUCK NO!”  
Marinette giggled, until she caught the looks in her boys’ eyes. Oh, shit, they wanted round two.  
“Aw, guys, c’mon! Isn’t five times enough?”  
Alya raised an eyebrow. “Five times doing what?”  
Adrien and Luka glanced at each other, smirked, then turned back to her. “Nah, it’s not nearly enough.”  
Alya got the memo and shut the door behind herself, and Marinette squealed as Adrien and Luka pounced on her. It wasn’t long until she started moaning again, though.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette have noticed Adrien acting weird, but it isn’t until Plagg comes to them asking for help that they figure out exactly what’s wrong with him. And Luka has a perfect idea for how to help him.

“Marinette? Can I come over?”  
About five minutes after Marinette got that call from Luka out of the blue, he showed up at her apartment, looking worried. And of course that meant she was worried now, too.  
“Luka? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”  
Luka sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “Have you noticed Adrien acting...weird, lately?”  
“Uh, kind of? I mean, the other day he seemed like he wanted to cuddle really bad after we were done studying, but that was it.”  
Luka took a seat on her bed and looked at her strangely. “I was talking to him just before I called you. He started panting for no reason in the middle of our conversation, then fumbled some excuse about needing to go feed his cat and ran off.”  
“Feed his cat? The only cat he has is Plagg, and Plagg has a tendency to run off and find cheese to feed himself.”  
Luka nodded. “I know, that’s why it was weird. He seemed so desperate to get away from me, he didn’t even bother making up a good excuse. Did I do something wrong, Marinette?”  
Well, at least she knew why he was so upset now. Luka had admitted to her a while back that it wasn’t just her he had feelings for, he was attracted to Adrien, too. But Luka had been too nervous to broach the topic of the two of them being sexually involved yet. As of right now, it seemed like their whole relationship revolved around the both of them being attracted to her, but Luka wanted to change that, so it made sense he would be so distraught over the idea that Adrien didn’t want to talk to him without Marinette there.  
“I’m sure that wasn’t it at all, Luka. But I will admit that it’s strange he would just start panting and run off like that.”  
“Yeah, and his melody was pretty chaotic at that moment, too. It was so complicated, I don’t even know if I could play it for you right now.”  
“Hmm, do you think we should go ask him if he’s okay?”  
Luka shook his head, looking crestfallen. “I wish we could, but we have no idea where he lives now, remember? He just moved out of his father’s place, and he told us he was going to surprise us with his new place when he was finished moving in.”  
Marinette bit her lip, biting back a curse. Luka was right, they both had no idea where Adrien’s new house was. And their kwamis would never let them use the miraculous to search for him. That would be an unnecessary use of their power, which was not allowed. But just as Marinette was about to suggest they try calling Adrien, Plagg came flying through her window, his little kitten face totally distraught.  
“Marinette! Luka! Oh, I’m so glad you’re both here!”  
Marinette let out a little gasp as she rushed to cup her palms together so Plagg would have somewhere to land and catch his breath. “Plagg, did you fly all the way here?”  
Plagg gasped for breath and nodded. “Yes, I did! And I didn’t even stop for cheese!”  
Tikki and Sass flew out from their hiding spots, looking concerned, but Luka asked the question before they could. And now he was really concerned.  
“Plagg, did something happen to Adrien? Is he in trouble?”  
Plagg finally caught his breath and nodded, but he started talking again before Luka could run out of the room to go help Adrien. “But not the kind of trouble you’re thinking of. There’s no akuma or anything.”  
Tikki gasped. “No! It can’t be that time already!”  
Plagg turned to her. “It is. And I think I know why. This is the first time my holder has been in a relationship with both your holder and Sass’s. Usually it’s just one or the other. And I think being romantically involved with the two of them sped up the process a bit.”  
Dawning horror filled Luka’s expression. “Are you saying that we hurt Adrien somehow?”  
Plagg shook his head quickly. “No, no, nothing like that. But you two are the only ones that can help him now.”  
Marinette frowned impatiently. “Okay, tell us what’s wrong so we can help him.”  
Plagg sighed. “Adrien is in heat.”  
Luka and Marinette could only blink. So Plagg tried again.  
“You know...like cats?”  
Marinette’s face turned beet red, and even Luka got flustered. But could you blame them? After all, it was common knowledge that when cats went into heat, they were like sex machines, and they had a tendency to scream. So if Adrien was in heat...oh boy, the mental images that called to mind were pretty blush-worthy.  
“W-Well...how do we help him if we don’t know where he is?”  
“I can take you to him. The only problem is that you’ll both have to transform.”  
Luka frowned again instantly. “Transform? Why?”  
Plagg snickered a little at that. “One, because Adrien has a huge fantasy of being tied down by Ladybug and Viperion and driven wild. And two, because he’s so totally out of it right now, you’re going to need the extra strength to deal with him at first. Cats are kind of combative when they’re in heat, as you probably know.”  
Okay, wow. Marinette had no idea Adrien could be that dirty. And clearly, neither had Luka.  
“He has fantasies of the two of us tying him down?”  
“Yep. By the way, don’t you dare tell him I told you that. He’ll never let me eat camembert again if you do. But anyways, I think you can guess what you have to do.”  
Sass smiled at Luka. “Thisss isss your chance, Luka. Make him yoursss.”  
Luka gulped audibly and nodded. “O-Okay. Marinette, are you ready to go?”  
Marinette nodded nervously, and soon (after they removed their clothes in case they needed to detransform again) the both of them were transformed and racing across the city’s skyline as Ladybug and Viperion. Unfortunately, the other miraculous holders must’ve seen them, because they had to stop at one rooftop when Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace showed up.  
“Where’s the akuma? The alarm hasn’t gone off yet.”  
Marinette turned beet red and waved vaguely at Luka, who glared at her for throwing him to the dogs. “Uh...there isn’t an akuma?”  
Rena Rouge frowned. “But I thought we weren’t supposed to use our miraculous unless there was one? What’s going on, you two?”  
Luka scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Um...kwami side effect stuff. Adrien’s kwami said he was in trouble, so we’re going to go help him.”  
Carapace gasped. “My bro’s in trouble? Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!”  
Plagg flew out in front of the three of them and glared at Viperion and Ladybug before addressing the more confused trio. “No.”  
“What?! Why not?!”  
“To be perfectly blunt, I don’t think you want to see Viperion and Ladybug get Adrien out of heat by fucking him until he can’t walk tomorrow.”  
Welp, that was certainly one way to get the message across. After some timid apologies from Ladybug and Viperion, the other three heroes disappeared into the night, their bright red faces seeming to light them up as they rushed away. And then Plagg was leading them to a small house near the edge of the city, close to the river Seine with a beautiful view from the rooftop. But the beauty of the place was ruined by the moans and gasps of pain that both heroes could hear filtering through the open balcony doors.  
“Oh, Adrien…”  
Plagg disappeared through the glass, not even bothering to use the side that was already open like Viperion and Ladybug did. And as soon as they got inside, the full gravity of the situation hit them hard. Adrien was writhing on the floor next to his couch, his body twisted as if he was in unbearable agony, his hands curled into claws as he gripped the couch cushions until his knuckles were white. His face was gaunt with pain, and the only sounds he seemed to be able to make were sharp gasps and drawn-out moans of pain.  
“Shit, Adrien!”  
Adrien’s glassy eyes rolled around to lock onto Viperion as he rushed forward, and he let out a pitiful cry as Viperion scooped him up and carried him over to the only other piece of furniture, which was the bed, sliding unopened boxes out of his way as Ladybug followed, concerned for Adrien. How on earth were they supposed to have sex with him when he was in this much pain? Could they even get real consent from him?  
“M-Make it stop...please…”  
Viperion kissed Adrien gently, using his thumbs to try and smooth away the lines of pain in his features. “Shh...we’re here for you. We’re gonna make it stop, I promise.”  
Adrien whimpered and clung to Viperion’s shoulders, his fingernails digging into the suit with surprising force. Now Ladybug understood why Plagg had said they needed their suits. Adrien was totally out of it, and using a lot more strength than he usually would during sex. The pain was close to making him delirious. And now that Adrien was relatively calm now that they were here, Ladybug focused on helping Luka get Adrien’s clothes off, smiling a bit when he made a relieved groan once his erection was freed from the confinement of his jeans. But when they got his boxers off, Ladybug gasped at the sight of his erection. It was red and slightly swollen, and leaking precum already. And it looked painful. Ladybug remembered what Plagg had said about Adrien’s fantasy, so she quickly kissed Adrien to soothe him and then tied him to the bed with her yo-yo. Once he was lying naked and prone, with his arms tied above his head and his body exposed to their eyes, Ladybug noticed how strangely beautiful he looked like this. Flushed and panting, with an eager pleading in his eyes for relief, his erection practically weeping for attention. Ladybug glanced at Viperion, and when he nodded, she bent down and gently pressed a kiss to Adrien’s cock, reveling in the way he arched and yelped as she started to lick and suck the tip. Meanwhile, Viperion slid up to Adrien’s face and murmured something in his ear, questioning. After a moment or two, Adrien moaned loudly and nodded his head quickly, his eyes glazed with pure lust.  
“Very good, Adrien. Now relax and let us take care of you.”  
Adrien whined into Viperion’s mouth as he started to kiss him, taking his time to explore Adrien’s mouth while he ran his hands down Adrien’s flushed body, soothing the slight tremors and tension still present while Ladybug continued to work him with her mouth. Before long, Adrien was letting out a high-pitched moan as he came into Ladybug’s mouth, but his erection didn’t go down in the slightest. Ladybug backed up to catch her breath, and then Viperion took over, pulling away from Adrien’s mouth and crawling down his body, pressing sweet kisses and sharp bites seemingly at random as Adrien bucked and gasped beneath him. Ladybug had to admit, it was pretty erotic to watch Viperion make Adrien come undone so confidently, especially when Viperion stopped and placed Adrien’s legs onto his broad shoulders so he had full access to Adrien’s hole. And then Viperion put that wicked tongue of his to good use, licking first around Adrien’s hole, then inside of it. Adrien let out his loudest moans yet as Luka ate him out and loosened him up, and just for the sake of not disturbing the neighbors, Ladybug crawled back over to Adrien and kissed him to silence his cries. When she pulled back to let them both breathe, Adrien whined.  
“P-Please...m-more!”  
Viperion lifted his head, his eyes shining with an animalistic hunger as he looked at Adrien. “You want more, baby boy?”  
Adrien’s eyes widened at the words ‘baby boy’, but then he was nodding and whimpering again. Viperion shifted his weight onto one hand and pressed two fingers to Adrien’s entrance, sliding them in easily thanks to the saliva coating Adrien’s insides. Adrien arched off the bed, moaning as Viperion started to scissor his fingers to loosen Adrien up further.  
“Good boy. You’re being so good for us, you know that?”  
Adrien moaned at the praise, clearly into the dirty talk. And Ladybug couldn’t deny that it was incredibly erotic with the way Viperion purred his praise in a deep, husky voice thick with sex.  
“Do you think you can take another finger for me, baby boy?”  
Adrien arched again and nodded, panting for breath now. Viperion smiled and pressed a kiss to Adrien’s weeping cock as he added another finger down below. Viperion started to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out and pausing to curl them inside of Adrien every few thrusts. It was almost like he was looking for something. All of a sudden, Adrien arched off the bed with a moan that bordered on screaming, and Viperion smirked.  
“Found it. Did that feel good, baby?”  
Adrien let out a gurgling moan and nodded. “H-Hah...p-please…”  
“Please what? You’re gonna have to use your words for me, baby boy. What do you want me to do?”  
Adrien whined and rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself on Viperion’s fingers, but Viperion just pulled them out slightly, smiling. Finally, Adrien gave up and moaned.  
“P-Please...fuck me…”  
Viperion nodded and quickly pulled out his fingers, smiling at Adrien’s whine of protest. But then Viperion was unzipping his suit down to his hips, sliding it down just enough to free his own twitching erection. As he repositioned himself onto his knees in front of Adrien, Adrien’s legs on his shoulders pulled his hips up off the bed, and Viperion placed his hands on Adrien’s back to support him while he slowly thrusted against Adrien, teasing him without really going inside of him yet. When Adrien moaned and bucked impatiently, Viperion smiled at Ladybug, and she smiled back and grabbed Viperion’s cock, pumping it twice before she positioned it at Adrien’s entrance. Adrien moaned desperately, and Viperion’s smirk widened right before he bucked his hips forward, thrusting into Adrien all at once without warning. Adrien screamed so loud, Ladybug was afraid his neighbors would hear, so she quickly leaned forward to kiss him and swallow his cries again. When she pulled away and pressed a kiss to his jaw, Viperion leaned forward to kiss him as well, bending Adrien in half and making him moan as the pressure inside of him shifted.  
“You’re doing so well, baby boy. So nice and tight for me.”  
Adrien made a noise that was half whimper, half whine, and Viperion smiled. “You like the feel of my cock filling you up, don’t you?”  
Now Adrien was moaning, and nodding his head eagerly. “P-Please...I-I want you…”  
Viperion smiled and pulled his hips back as he planted his hands on either side of Adrien’s head, only to thrust them back into Adrien roughly. He was keeping Adrien folded in half while he fucked him, and damn was it hot. Ladybug swallowed his loud cry by kissing him, while simultaneously soothing him by running her fingers through his hair.  
“Ngh...you’re making me feel so good, baby boy.”  
“F-Faster...please…”  
“Anything for you, baby boy.”  
Adrien moaned louder as Viperion pulled back and started thrusting into Adrien at a steady pace, making him bounce against the bed from the force of Viperion’s hips. And Adrien was loving it, his head pressed back into the bed as he moaned almost constantly. And that was before Ladybug reached between the two of them to pump Adrien’s cock, using his precum and the cum from his earlier orgasm to slick up her hand and pump him even faster. Now Adrien was gasping and bucking his hips in an almost crazed manner, his wild moans filling the room. Then Viperion shifted his weight and changed the angle of his thrusts, aiming for that spot he’d hit with his fingers earlier. Adrien let out a choked scream as he came almost violently all over the three of them, his cum flying so far that some of it even landed on his own face. Viperion grunted, his hips stuttering as Adrien’s hole squeezed and milked him, and then he was groaning as he came inside of Adrien. There were a few moments of rest before Viperion pulled out and collapsed next to Adrien, gasping. But Ladybug frowned, because Adrien was still hard in her hand. And when Viperion didn’t get back up right away, Adrien whimpered in pain and looked at her desperately. So Ladybug quickly unzipped her own suit, peeling it off before she positioned herself on top of Adrien, grasping his member and positioning it at her own entrance. Adrien whined needily and bucked his hips up, and Ladybug gasped at the feel of his swollen head pushing at her entrance, so she quickly sank down on him, both of them moaning, her at how much bigger he felt, him at the feel of her slick walls surrounding him. Ladybug was wetter than she’d ever been before thanks to watching the show Adrien and Viperion just put on, and she was eager for some relief of her own.  
“F-Fuck! Y-You’re so tight!”  
Ladybug smiled and placed her hands on Adrien’s chest, smearing some of the cum still coating him there. “No, you’re just bigger than usual today.”  
As Ladybug lifted her hips and started to bounce herself on Adrien’s cock, Viperion lifted his head to watch the show, smiling as Adrien’s moans started to fill the room again. And suddenly, Ladybug had an idea.  
“You know, I really enjoyed the little show you and Viperion put on. It was very erotic.”  
Adrien moaned, his eyes almost totally glazed with lust as he looked at her. So she kept talking, naturally.  
“In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on in my life, Adrien.”  
Viperion smirked and leaned up to kiss her, and Ladybug moaned into his mouth as Adrien whimpered under the onslaught of her hips. When they pulled away for air, Ladybug smiled at Viperion before looking at Adrien.  
“You’re very beautiful like this, you know.”  
Viperion smiled softly. “I agree. I think we should do this again sometime.”  
Ladybug giggled and leaned down to kiss Adrien while she sped up her bouncing. “Would you like that, Adrien? Do you want Viperion to fuck your tight little hole and then watch me ride your cock again?”  
Adrien and Viperion both groaned, clearly shocked by her dirty talk. She couldn’t blame them, after all, she had always been too shy to really talk dirty before.  
“F-Fuck...yes...b-but maybe...Luka and Marinette, instead?”  
Viperion smirked. “Sure thing, baby boy. I can’t wait to taste you again, though.”  
Ladybug smiled as Adrien started to buck his hips wildly. “I think he likes the sound of that, Viperion. But I’ll be honest, I kinda like the idea of tying him up like this. To watch him totally at our mercy...it’s incredibly hot. Do you think you can come for me, too?”  
That did it. Adrien moaned and came again, and Ladybug had to lean forward to swallow his cries as she reached her own orgasm. After a few minutes of calming down, Ladybug retrieved her yo-yo, but not because they were done. No, Adrien was still hard as a rock, but Ladybug was concerned that he might cut off the circulation in his arms if she kept him tied up any longer.  
“I have an idea. Adrien, hold her still.”  
Adrien sat up and grabbed Ladybug’s hips while Viperion moved behind him, getting himself comfortable before he grabbed Adrien under the thighs and lifted him easily, despite him having Ladybug on his lap as well. Viperion held Adrien in the air just long enough to chuckle and kiss his cheek, and then Viperion slammed him down on his erection, making both Adrien and Ladybug jolt and moan from the force of it. Viperion whispered his transformation words and detransformed with a bright flash of light, so Ladybug whispered her own transformation words and detransformed as well. She had no idea what Luka was up to, but whatever it was, she was sure they would both enjoy it.  
“You said you wanted to do this with Luka and Marinette, right?”  
Adrien moaned and nodded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Luka started to thrust in a slow, deep fashion. Finally, Marinette caught on and shifted her weight, clamping her thighs around Adrien’s hips and holding onto his shoulders for support. Then she nodded at Luka, who smirked and leaned over Adrien’s shoulder to kiss her roughly. Before they had even pulled back for air, Luka was pulling his hips back and slamming them into Adrien, his strong arms holding both of them steady in the air as he pounded into Adrien, which caused Marinette to bounce in Adrien’s lap and fuck herself on Adrien’s cock. Adrien’s eyes rolled back on a scream of pleasure, and Luka grinned as he picked up the pace, pounding harder and faster while Marinette moaned and held on for dear life. Hell, even just the fact that Luka was strong enough to hold them both up like this and thrust at the same time, without even needing the additional strength from his suit, was enough to have her nearing another orgasm again.  
“Oh, fuck! Luka!”  
Adrien started babbling utter nonsense at that point, but the gist of it was centered around how utterly amazing Luka was, how good he felt, etc. Marinette couldn’t really focus on anything other than holding herself still and chasing her own orgasm as Adrien came inside of her again while Luka grit his teeth and kept pounding him through his fourth orgasm of the night. Pretty soon, Marinette reached her second orgasm while Luka was gearing Adrien up for a fifth, and she had to slide herself off of Adrien or risk getting over-stimulated and passing out. As soon as she took her weight off of Adrien, Luka quickened his thrusts to a mind-numbing pace, adjusting his grip so that he was holding Adrien up by the waist with one arm while his free hand reached around and wrapped around his cock, using his own cum and Marinette’s juices to pump him just as fast as his hips were pumping into Adrien’s hole. All of a sudden, he stopped and spun Adrien around, slamming him back down on his erection and thrusting again before Adrien even had time to protest at the sudden retreat.  
“H-Holy shit! L-Luka, I’m gonna-!”  
Luka grunted through his teeth to acknowledge Adrien’s warning, and grabbed his erection again to pump him through his fifth orgasm of the night. As Adrien came down from his high, he was crying from the pleasure, and Luka smiled as he kissed away Adrien’s tears.  
“Shhh...you’ve been so good for me and Marinette, baby boy. But we’re not done yet. You’re still hard, see?”  
Adrien whimpered and leaned against Luka’s chest, shaking slightly. “I-I can’t...Luka, I can’t.”  
Luka kissed Adrien’s neck and started pumping him slowly, being gentle because of the way Adrien cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Shhh, I’ve got you, baby boy. You think you can give me one more orgasm? Then we can clean up, and you can rest.”  
Adrien gripped Luka’s shoulders and whimpered weakly. “I-I can t-try.”  
Luka smiled and kissed Adrien’s throat, sucking a mark that Adrien would probably complain about later. “Good boy. I promise I’ll take care of you, so let me do all the work, alright?”  
Adrien nodded and sagged against Luka, his fingers still holding a death grip on Luka’s shoulders as Luka lifted him up slightly and started to thrust again, praising him in between each thrust. And as Marinette watched Adrien crying out and scratching his nails over Luka’s back, Luka stayed perfectly calm and kept thrusting, slowly building Adrien up for a sixth orgasm as he talked to him in that low, comforting voice. And she was reminded of why she loved them both again. Luka always knew when to be firm and when to be gentle, and Adrien was always eager to please thanks to his father’s neglect, which caused him to be desperate for love and attention. And even if she hated that that was why he was always so eager to please her and Luka, she honestly thought it was adorable how happy he could get at something as simple as cuddling with him on a lazy day. Like the time Luka was tired after a practice session, and called both of them over for cuddles? Adrien had been as excited as a puppy at the idea of cuddling with both of them, and he’d been grinning from ear to ear when he arrived at Luka’s mom’s boat house a few minutes after Marinette arrived herself. And Luka had been waiting in his room with his arms already open for both of them to jump into and snuggle into his sides.  
Marinette smiled softly at the memory as Adrien’s high-pitched moans and screams were silenced by Luka’s gentle kisses while his body was wracked with his most intense orgasm yet, coating both himself and Luka in cum as Luka grit his teeth at his own second orgasm. As soon as they were done, Luka kissed Adrien’s tears away and ran his hands over Adrien’s over-stimulated body, soothing him once again.  
“Good job Adrien...you did so good...it’s over now.”  
Marinette got up to get some towels from Adrien’s bathroom, which was the most finished thing about his house at the moment. After she wet them, she carried them back out and helped Luka wash Adrien clean, making sure they got every trace of cum off of him before they worried about cleaning themselves. Adrien watched them with hazy eyes the entire time, the silence only broken by quiet whimpers whenever Luka had to lift a leg or a hip to clean him. Once they were finally all clean, Luka tossed the dirty towels into Adrien’s bathroom and lifted Adrien into his arms, carrying him over to the couch and away from the dirty bed. Luka laid down on the couch and draped Adrien over his chest, arranging him so he would be more comfortable before nodding at Marinette. Marinette climbed onto Luka’s chest next to Adrien, sighing as her weight settled onto Luka’s strong torso and his arm came up to wrap around her waist and hold her tightly against him. Adrien let out a pleased groan as Marinette snuggled up to him, and she couldn’t help but giggle as Luka pressed a kiss first to Adrien’s head, then to her own. Marinette tilted her head up to press a soft kiss to Luka’s jaw, smiling when he smiled at her gently before lowering his head onto the couch cushions and closing his eyes. Marinette stroked Adrien’s cheek with her fingers as he too closed his eyes, and then she sighed and closed her own eyes, looking forward to the long hours of sleep they would be getting thanks to how exhausted they all were.  
~~~  
Thinking back on it, Marinette should’ve expected that Adrien would be totally incapable of moving after the intense sex they’d had last night. But she never would’ve expected to wake up and find Luka carrying Adrien around the kitchen while Adrien sipped a cup of hot cocoa and nibbled on some toast. And maybe that wouldn’t have been quite so shocking if it weren’t for the fact that Luka was only using one arm to hold Adrien, which not only really made the size difference between the two of them stand out more, it gave Luka a free hand to do things around the kitchen, like cooking the eggs that Marinette could smell from Adrien’s couch. She didn’t mind the view, either. Luka was only wearing the sweatpants he’d been wearing when he showed up at her place last night to talk about Adrien’s weird behavior, and Adrien was only wearing boxers. She herself was still totally naked, so she grabbed her underwear and quickly put it on, and was reaching for her bra when she heard Luka stepping into the living room.  
“Morning Marinette.”  
Marinette finished putting on her bra and turned around with a smile. “Morning you two. Adrien, you’re not too sore, are you?”  
Adrien snorted. “I can barely move my legs without wanting to cry, but hey, I get to have Luka carry me around everywhere, so what do I have to complain about?”  
Luka rolled his eyes and walked over to sling an arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her with him as he walked back into the kitchen. Marinette jumped up onto the counter and hugged Adrien after Luka set him down next to her, and then she got to watch the impressive muscles in Luka’s back working while he cooked. Adrien was muscular, too, but he had a more lean build to him, while Luka had built up a lot of bulk since high school. And he’d also learned to cook, which meant that before long, Marinette’s mouth was watering in anticipation of the delicious eggs and bacon he was making, and she started stuffing her face as soon as the plate of food was placed in her lap. Luka snorted at her eagerness and grabbed Adrien’s plate, insisting on feeding him instead of letting him feed himself.  
“Luka, really, you don’t have to.”  
“But I want to. I was very rough with you last night, and I want to make up for it.”  
Adrien flushed a pretty shade of pink and frowned at the fork Luka was holding in front of his mouth. “What’s there to make up for? I liked it.”  
Luka’s eyes widened, but then he smirked and leaned closer to Adrien. “Then be a good boy for me and open your mouth, Adrien.”  
Adrien’s mouth dropped open so fast, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. Adrien shot her a dirty look as Luka pushed the forkful of eggs into Adrien’s mouth, but then the flavor registered, and Adrien all but moaned as he happily let Luka feed him.  
“Yeesh, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you guys only kept me around for my cooking.”  
Marinette giggled as she swallowed a bite of bacon. “Actually, I was thinking about it last night. There’s so much that I love about you guys, I don’t even think I could put it into words. Remember that time you were bored, and you called us both over for cuddles?”  
Luka snorted. “You mean the time that me and Adrien sandwiched you between us and totally ignored your protests as we cuddled you to death?”  
Marinette giggled. “Yes, I mean that time. But I was thinking of how happy Adrien was just to cuddle. It was totally adorable! Even if it didn’t stay completely innocent…”  
A naughty smirk lit up Luka’s features as he pushed another bite of eggs towards Adrien’s open mouth. “Mmm, that was fun. I never excepted you to be the type to get turned on by having sex with my mom so close by in her cabin.”  
Adrien snorted and leaned in to kiss Marinette. “That’s true. But then again, she did give us a private show on her balcony before we were even dating. Alya still swears up and down that we owe her for us getting together.”  
Luka grinned. “Hey, I’d be happy to bake her cookies or babysit the twins anytime she wants for that akuma attack. I swear, I still get an erection every time I see Marinette’s lingerie line in clothing stores.”  
Marinette blushed and giggled as Luka leaned over to kiss her on the lips, and when she playfully nipped his lower lip, he growled low in his throat, making her giggle again.  
“How the hell can you two even play like that already? Aren’t you tired after last night?”  
Luka grinned at Adrien. “Well, we were focused on you. We only had two orgasms each, nothing different from normal.”  
Adrien frowned. “Really? How many did I have?”  
Marinette’s eyes widened. “You don’t remember? Adrien, you had six last night.”  
Luka stepped away from Marinette and went back to Adrien, smirking as he fed Adrien a piece of bacon. “Once when Marinette was giving you head. A second time when I folded you in half. A third when Marinette rode you. A fourth when I had both you and Marinette on my lap. And finally, two more with me fucking you absolutely senseless.”  
Adrien whimpered into Luka’s mouth while Luka kissed him nice and slow, not trying to get Adrien worked up at all. After they made out for a little bit, Luka wrapped his arms around Adrien and stroked his hair gently, smiling.  
“I had a lot of fun with you two last night. Although, some of it is making me question which of us is actually more dirty. I thought it was me, but now I’m not so sure.”  
Adrien grinned at Marinette. “Yeah, and here I thought I was the one with the dirtiest mind.”  
Marinette blushed and pointed her fork at Adrien. “Hey, the only reason I was brave enough to try dirty talk was because I wanted to help you with your heat. But I am glad you both liked it.”  
Luka’s voice dropped to that seductive purr Marinette had already gotten so used to. “Oh, I didn’t just like it. That dirty talk of yours was what got me horny enough to go at Adrien again.”  
Marinette let out a tiny squeak of embarrassment, which of course made both of her boys laugh. And then her phone rang, and of course it was Alya. Obviously, she was calling to see if everything was okay with Adrien. And since Marinette already had two missed calls from her, she could only guess that Alya was getting worried now.  
“Hey Alya.”  
“OH MY GOSH GIRL, I AM SO GLAD YOU ANSWERED!”  
Marinette yelped and yanked the phone away from her ear, then tapped the speaker button so she wouldn’t have to risk her eardrums again. “Okay, ow. Why are you so worried?”  
Alya made an enraged noise over the phone. “Why am I worried?! Girl, I called you twice last night, and you didn’t answer!”  
Luka snorted as he fed Adrien another forkful of food. “We were busy.”  
Alya sounded surprised. “Are you guys still with Adrien?”  
Adrien grinned as he leaned over to talk into the phone. “I’m being babied, Alya.”  
“Being babied...OH LORD. OKAY.”  
Nino’s voice sounded tired on the other end. “Babe, stop yelling.”  
Alya was much quieter when she spoke again. “I am SO sorry, I just thought it would be a one and done kind of thing, not a...you know…”  
Luka chuckled. “Definitely not a one and done, Alya. Is Nino still there?”  
“Yeah, I’m here dude. Why?”  
“Because you should get ready for some fun of your own sometime in the near future. Sass said that foxes have a mating season, too.”  
Welp, that got Alya squeaking. “I-It’s not too bad, is it?”  
Adrien snorted. “Oh, it’s pure agony. But don’t worry, it gets better as soon as someone starts giving you attention. Yours should arrive sometime during December, January, or February, so you’ve got a little time to prepare for it.”  
Alya groaned in defeat as Nino started to laugh. “Not gonna lie, I’m kinda looking forward to it. Although, on another note, Luka’s mom called to ask us where her son was.”  
Luka cursed under his breath, and Nino laughed. “Don’t worry, dude, we told her you were helping Marinette and Adrien with designing and modeling stuff. She thinks it’s very sweet of you to help Marinette while she uses Adrien as a model for her designs, and supporting Adrien with his modeling career.”  
Luka snorted. “Thanks, Nino. I owe you one.”  
“I’ll hold you to that. Oh, by the way, Adrien, tell your kwami to chill with his attitude.”  
Adrien frowned. “Why? What did Plagg say?”  
Alya coughed awkwardly. “Er, he was very blunt about the situation with you.”  
When Adrien frowned again, Luka snickered. “Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee showed up last night when me and Marinette were following Plagg across the rooftops to find your place as Ladybug and Viperion, and Plagg explained that it was not an akuma attack in the most blunt way possible.”  
Adrien turned beet red. “HE WHAT?!”  
Nino burst out laughing. “Later dudes!”  
As the call ended, Adrien turned to glare at Plagg where he was hovering next to his shoulder. “PLAGG!”  
“Oh no.”  
Plagg zipped by, but Adrien caught him by the tail and dragged him back so he was forced to face Adrien’s wrath. “I’m sorry, Adrien! I was just worried about you, and I wanted them to get here as quick as possible!”  
“You didn’t need to give them that much information! Now they’re all going to tease me!”  
Luka huffed. “No way, I’d never let them get away with that.”  
Marinette snorted. “Why, because you’re the only one allowed to tease me and Adrien?”  
“Precisely!”  
Marinette giggled and high-fived Luka while Adrien started arguing with Plagg, pausing every few seconds to accept a bite of food from Luka. It was a pretty light-hearted start to the morning, all things considered. And honestly, Marinette could get used to this.


End file.
